


Amparo

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: A veces Jackal sentía deseos de ignorar esas llamadas.





	Amparo

Cuando Jackal vio el nombre que apareció en la pantalla de su teléfono móvil pensó en simplemente actuar como si no hubiese recibido la llamada.

Después podía decir que en el momento no había tenido el teléfono con él y por lo tanto no había podido enterarse de lo que estaba pasando y muchos menos ayudar.

Así podría seguir disfrutando sus vacaciones, lejos del caos que solía ocasionar Akaya y en el que él terminaba involucrado con más frecuencia de la que le agradaba, ya fuese por la coincidencia que era estar con él cuando éste causaba algo o porque simplemente el menor de los regulares de Rikkai prefería a llamarlo a él en caso de emergencias y así intentar evitar el castigo o las burlas que recibiría de cualquier otro de sus senpai.

Pero... ¿y si Akaya se había metido en un problema serio?

Pensar eso era lo que siempre le impedía ignorarlo cuando lo llamaba y la razón por la que Jackal contestó mientras suspiraba, preparándose mentalmente para escuchar a Akaya y para lidiar con el lío en el que seguramente se había metido esta vez.


End file.
